Harry Potter et SanAntonio mènent l'enquête
by Ash le Manchot
Summary: Pour sa sixième années, Harry Potter voit arriver à Poudlard San-Antonio. Le célébre commissaire français doit enquêter sur un meutre ayant eu lieux à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école. Saurat-il se débrouiller dans un monde qu'il ne connait
1. De bien curieuses révélations

Voilà, un chapitre d'exposition destiné à vous familiariser avec le style "San-Antonien". Je sais, c'est court mais je ne sais pas si l'idée va plaire donc je me tâte encore pour savoir si je continue. En revanche, si les reviews suivent je poursuivrait l'histoire avec grand plaisir. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**De Bien Curieuses Révélations**

Il est cinq heures et Paris s'éveille, enfin... surtoute moite en fait. Et ça, les amis, c'est pas par gaieté de cœur mais parce que ma tocante c'est mise et jouer Ding Dong avec ses roubignoles. Et si cette dernière c'est mise à sonner à cinq heure du mat, c'est parce que le chef ma demander de pointer visa au poste ce matin et que je l'ai réglée la veille. Du coup je doit être para six heure au commissariat. J'attrape l'importune de sur ma table de chevet, je la passe au poignet et je me transporte délicatement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Un brève douche et deux trois fémineries plus tard je suis fin prêt à allé au bureau pour prendre connaissance de la mission spéciale que The Big Boss m'a préparé.

Et bien vous z'allez pô me croire mais le commissariat est aussi vide que l'anus d'un lavé de l'estomaque. C'est zarb', because généralement, à six heure du mat' on croise tout les ptits' jeunots du service de nuit qui se casses pour allés faire « pion sept » ou s'occuper de leur mégère.

En réalité, je les retrouve tous a la morgue, pas qui z'ont étés refroidis (Z'imaginez, la galère ?) mais que le cadavre qui y est entreposé aujourd'hui est assez bouleversifiant. La donzelle qui repose là, bien que pas particulièrement célestique, est tout de même à tomber. Son gabarit indescriptible, est encore plus imposant que celui de Béru et de la grosse Berthe réunit. Cette môdame là, doit bien faire dans les 2m20 et peser ça part de lictogramme. En toute évidence, elle a du recevoir une bonne dose de lait maternel concentré étant petite. Voir un cadavre comme ça, ça foutrai la pétoche à un fossoyeur aveugle. Sur son corps herculéen, les marques bleues, en provenance de contusions-land, prouve qu'un poids extrêmement lourd lui est tombée « in the face ». Rassurez-voute, Sir San-Antonio à déjà vu son lot de cadavre mais z'il n'est pas capable de faire un constat si redoutable d'un simple coup d'œil. C'est Mathias, notre apprenti docteur Frankenstein, qui à ausculté la donzelle et en a déduis la façon dont son âme c'est détaché de son corps pour rejoindre « the god » et tout le saint frusquin. Je bigle en direction du chef et lui fait signe qu'un peu d'air en cette matinée de septembre me ferait le plus grand bien. C'est un pote le boss. Il saisit au vole ce que j'lui signifiâte et il fait décarrer tous ces petits galopins qui se prennent pour des flics alors qu'ils ne sont encore que des bleus a peine sevrés.

Nous voilà tous trois seuls, Bibi, Mathias and the boss.

"Antonio, voilà des emmerdes pour vous, concède t'il immédiatement." Père Antonio n'a pas vraiment envie de faire durer le suspense. Du coup pour accélérer la chose j'en vient direct aux faits.

"Qui c'est la colossale morte ? Je demande.

- Elle se nomme Olympe Maxime. Elle est la directrice d'un de nos plus secret établissement privé." Secret ? Privé ? Voilà que ma curiosité s'en mêle maintenant.

"Quelle z'établissement chef ? Pas un de ceux qui font renoncer, à de merveilleuses souris, les plaisirs de la vie ?

- Non non, l'établissement en question forment des souris un peux spéciales voyez-vous ? Ils s'agit de Beauxbâtons."

Voilà un nom qui ne me dit rien. Je ne crois pas connaître. Et pourtant j'en ai couru des établissements privé. C'est dans ceux là qu'on trouve les plus girondes des gueuses.

"On ne les forment tout de même pas à la turlute j'espère ?

- Ecoutez San-A, Vous ne devrez rien dévoiler de tout ça ni vous moquer de moi. Prépare t'il. Les matières enseignées traites toutes de magie."

Pour le coup, il me fout sur le cul le boss, lui qui d'habitude est plutôt boulimique de rationalité. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis un béotien du sujet moi, alors il va devoir m'expliquer. Il se lance dans le récit de tous ce qu'il me faut savoir concernant l'école. J'en suis comme deux ronds de flans et je vois que lui, ça lui fait mal de continuer. Pourtant, faire des confidences de ce genre ça ferait mouiller une concierge.

"Et qu'est ce que les services de police classiques viennent faire la-dedans ? Je demande une fois qu'il a finish. Vos gus n'ont pas une assoce spéciale pour s'occuper de ça ?

- Ils ne veulent pas leur faire confiance, l'affaire est trop grave, ils demandent le meilleur des enquêteurs français. Qu'il soit sorcier ou... moldu."

Je suis flatté mais bon... J'assurerai bien au boss que la mienne n'est aucunement molle du quoi que ce soit.

"Et le pire Sana, c'est que vous allez devoir partir en Angleterre."

Putain, j'en ai les jambes qui flageoles. C'est pas que l'Angleterre ça fasse découvrir la pluie, y'en a aussi à Paris et même de la bien plus belle, mais plutôt parce que je ne vois guère le rapport. Le boss capte aussitôt et poursuit.

"Le meurtre s'est déroulé à Poudlard, c'est une école similaire à Beauxbâton mais en Angleterre. Ces écoles sont fréquemment misent en rivalité voyez-vous ? Et le meurtre de la directrice de Beauxbâton commis à Poudlard soulève la théorie de la conspiration. Hors Poudlard, veut se discréditer. C'est pourquoi, le directeur de l'école demande notre meilleur agent pour dénoué l'affaire.

- Mais s'il me demande, c'est qu'il n'ont rien à se reprocher ?

- Vous me décevez San-Antonio, c'est peu être une ruse. Quoi qu'il en soit vous devez y aller. Dumbledore, le directeur est prévenu de votre visite. Il a déjà prévu une couverture pour vous. Seul quelques professeurs seront au courant de votre véritable venu a Poudlard.

- Ah, fit-je bêtement."

C'est qu'il est pas trop habitué à tous ça le bibi. Déjouer une cabale dans un lycée magique. Voilà qui vous flanche de la tourniquette des méninges pendant un bon bout de temps. Pendant que je réfléchis, le patron ce fait la male et c'est Mathias qui me file le dossier. Pas grand chose pour m'aider. Comme dit précédemment, la greluche c'est faite écraser par un gros machin que l'on n'a pas pu identifier. Le reste c'est que du banale. Avec le dossier on me file deux billets de train, y'a une correspondance à Londre, c'est bath ça me permettra de prendre contact avec le milieu rosbif et de m'accoutumer à la langue (mais rassurez-vous, le bouquin continue en french, merci à l'auteur). Comme j'ai pas trop le temps de traîner, je dit goodbye au rouquin, prénommé Mathias ceux qui connaisse pas, et par rejoindre le stand de tir ou l'armurier d'aujourd'hui me refile mon pote Tu-tues préféré. Le pote Tu-tues, comme je l'appelle, ces pas un giro-fard ultra-sophistiqué de la police parisienne. Dans c'est plutôt un petit Glock 9mm qui m'aide souvent a converser avec les méchant garnements. Ce sera ma petite baguette magique a moi pendant ce séjour (la grosse restant pour l'instant dans mon falzar). J'reprend visa ma Toto-mobile et je fonce direction de la gare para harponner le grand métro. C'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend que la magie c'est pas que dans les livres pour enfants et chez Walt Disney, alors moi j'veux pas rater mon entrée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous avez aimés, à vos clavier.


	2. Prise de contact

Voila, c'est mon second chapitre. Je sais que j'ai été très long mais j'étais assez occupé. Merci a tous ceux qui m'on envoyé des reviews (je continu pour eux de toute façon). J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Prise de contact**

King Cross Gare de Londre.

L'endroit me semble, somme toute, z'assez banal. Moi qui m'attendait a voir le remake de Charlie le tchou-tchou je suis en fait plutôt déçu. Y'a du monde qui te bouscule (comme dans toute les gares), des porteurs de valises qui n'en n'on rien secouer le potiron lorsque tu leur dit qu'ta malle est précieuses et puis y'a moi. Je sais que j'suis pas non plus dans toutes les gares du monde mais il se trouve que j'ai toujours été dans les gares ou j'me suis rendu. C'est comme si j'faisais partit du décor.

Laissant là mes considérations, je bigle le second billet de train. Petit problème. Je dois me rendre au quai 9 ¾. J'me dit que les rosbifs y z'ont p'têt une façon bien à eux de noter les quais, que j'ai pas là même culture (bien qu'au final on chies tous par le même trou) et que de toute façon je suis pas un chti' tas du ramollis du bulbe et que je saurai me débrouiller alone.

Du coup bibi il se rend entre les quais 9 et 10. Et là, comme j'veux pas que mon ignorance me fasse remarquer par la première mégère english du coin, je fait ce que j'ai toujours fait. J'observe. Mon boulot de flic ma donné au moins cette qualité, j'ai compris qu'en observant les bonnes personnes aux bons moments, on peux apprendre tout ce que l'on veut sans même avoir à le demander.

En effet, peu de temps après le début de mes observations (plus particulièrement centrées sur les quais 9 et 10), je repère tout un groupe de guignol aux cheveux roux, même Mathias en pâlirait de jalousie face à des gugusses pareils. Il sont cinq, le père, la mère, et les deux mioches qui doivent sûrement venir des bourses du paternel (quoique que la mère aussi a l'air de bien transmettre ses gênes). Un grand n'efflanqué qui m'a pas l'air extrêmement malin et une mignonne petite rouquine. Il attendent quelques temps et lorsqu'il se croit à l'abris des regards indiscrets fonce droit sur le mur séparant la voie 9 et 10. Voilà une sacré bande de dégénérés, que je me dis. Que nenni mes frères. J'me trompe sur toute la ligne et dieu sait qu'elle semble longue. La famille aux crinières flamboyantes, au lieu de s'écraser lamentablement contre le mur comme dans le meilleur des films de Charlot, le traverse tout simplement semblable à des petits fantôme.

A partir de là cher lecteur, tu te dis que moi, pauvre San-A, je vais dégoupiller ma tablette de prozac et me taper l'intégralité des cachets sus-nommés. Mais pour qui me prend tu donc ? Au contraire, un truc dans le genre ça fait une paye que j'y attend et pour tout dire je commençais à désespérer.

Je prend mes clics et mes clacs et de la même manière que les quatre énergumènes qui me précède je me précipite contre le mur. Ça passe ? Ça passe pas ? Ça passe. Comme me le dirait mister Caroll en personne je suis désormais "De l'autre côté du miroir". Et pour tout te dire, de la manière la plus franche possible, c'est pas super diffèrent de chez nous en fait. L'est plutôt déçu le bibi. En réalité, on se croirait au palais de la justice, c'est pas que la justice j'en ais rien à foutre mais un procès c'est souvent monstrueusement chiant, et là, voir une centaine de gugusses déguisés comme des avocats plaidants en assise ça me fout direct le potiron en rogne. Avec ces petits vrai-faux avocats, traînent leurs marmots. Tous on des malles colossales (mais loin d'être sales), certains on en plus une cage à hibou. Je reflexionne à tout va et j'understand qu'ils sont là pour amener leurs loupiots dans les abîmes du grand train dévoreur qui les arracheras à l'incroyable chaleur de leur doux foyers pour les emmener vers les terrains bien plus ennuyeux mais tout aussi captivants que ceux de la découverte et de la connaissance (dieu que c'est beau, dieu que c'est long).

En farfouillant du regard (j'aime bien farfouiller because c'est toujours comme ça qu'on trouve des trucs que l'on ne cherche pas), je retrouve ma petite famille de rouquemoutes. Les deux mioches semble avoir retrouvés deux de leur camarade de classe. Les parents font leurs dernières recommandations et finalement les quatre marmots embarquent. Je m'apprête à faire de même (ben vi, c'est que je suis sensé le prendre ce train moi) quant une voix, déjà désagréable, m'interpelle.

"Vous devez être monsieur San-Antonio je présume ?"

Il présume bien le bougre. Malgré tout il me déplait. Cheveux blond, long, petit regard de fouine et robe de juge. Tu vas, bien sur, me dire que c'est pas bien de juger quelqu'un sur le physique mais je peux t'assurer que dans 90 des cas ça marche pas mal. Je suis pas la pour faire du zèle, mais un type si déplaisant qui sait qui je suis alors que moi nan, ça a le dons de me gonfler les roubignolles puissance quatre. Il est accompagné de sa mégère. M'est d'avis qu'elle peut être jolie si elle se décide, un jour, à retirer le balai qu'elle semble avoir dans le rectum.

"Lui même, répondis-je séance tenante après cette brève analyse physique.

- Ainsi donc vous êtes le nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal ? Demande le décoloré. C'est étrange, mais je n'ais pu trouver aucune information sur vos qualifications professionnel.

- C'est étrange, lui répond-je-dite, mais moi je n'ais même pas connaissance de votre nom.

- Excusez moi, Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy."

Et moi c'est Bond, songeai-je. Mais le Bond français. Bien moins de classe mais plus de charme, les donzelles font la différence. Le Malefoy me tend sa paluche, pas envie d'y toucher. Contrarié, il laisse retomber sa menotte.

- Je disais donc, quels sont vos qualifications ? Vous avez déjà travaillé dans ce genre de chose avant non ?

- J'ai déjà travailler sur bon nombre de chose mais si y'a un truc que je travaille pas c'est les type dans votre genre.

Le gus n'est pô content, il tique.

- Ecoutez, j'en ai déjà fait virer pour moins que ça, recommence t'il sur son thon (meilleur en sandwich quand boite) mielleux.

Le bougre n'a pas la possibilité d'aller plus loin car j'ai malencontreusement écrasé mon poing sur son visage. Visiblement, il s'attendait pas à ça. C'est que le père San-A il aime pas trop les menaces, principalement quand elles le visent.

Le blondinet titube, ça mégère s'affole. Il met la main sous son paletot et en ressort un bous de bois verni de 30 cm. J'y remet une droite. Y z'ont beaux être magiques ces mec là, ils encaissent pas mieux les bourres pifs que les gens normalisés tel que vous z'et moite.

Cette légère incartade me cause quelques soucis, les regards se tourne vers nous. Bof, j'ai déjà connu pire le problème c'est que là je peu pas sortir ma plaque miracle pour faire taire tout le monde. Heureusement, on se porte à mon secours. Il s'agit du rouquin qui accompagnait ses deux mômes tout à l'heure.

"Venez avec moi, me dit-il en me prenant par le bras. Je sais qui vous êtes.

- Et vous z'êtes ? Je demande poliment.

- Arthur Weasley, mais appelé moi Arthur. Je travaille pour le ministère, ayez confiance."

Il m'embarque direction wagon. J'ai confiance (comme dans 90 des cas je me fit à l'apparence quand je connais pas). Je me laisse faire.

Je look le blondinet. Il se tien le zen en me lançant des regard noirs. Son pif compoté (du verbe compoter qui signifie : Transformer en compote) ruisselle sur les carreaux de la gare. Désolé pour les femmes de ménages, je pense (mais je me ragaillardi en songeant que les femmes de ménage doivent avoir des trucs féerique à elle pour enlever tout ça).

Nous voilà z'arrivés au tchou-tchou. Mon correspondant me pousse dans le train, me lance : "Vous devriez vous trouver un wagon et ne parler à personne. Hagrid vous expliquera tout à votre arrivée à Poudlard."

Je suis pas contrariant, j'obtempère. Et puis perso, j'aime bien me garder quelques surprises pour le prochain chapitre.


	3. Train, train et quotidien

Troisième chapitre de cette grande saga familiale qu'est et restera cet hypothétique volume 6 nommé : Harry Potter et San-Antonio mènent l'enquête.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Train, train et quotidien.**

Me voilà donc à bord de la locomotive, je note mentalement les deux noms sus-cités (mais que ne me suscite pas grand chose) par mon terlocuteur à la chevelure rutilante. Lui se prénomme Weasley et je dois prendre contact à mon arrivé chez le magicien d'Oz avec un certain Hagrid. Je note aussi que la blondasse décolorée à qui j'ai transformé le pif en compote de coing s'appelait Malefoy (Mal-au-foie, diront nous, pauvres francophone que nous sommes) et qu'il savait ou je devais me rendre. Fort de toute ces précieuses informations j'adresse un bref signe de manos au Flamboyant et pare me terrer (comme me l'avait t'il conseillé) dans un compartiment que j'espère vide.

Il ne faut guère de temps à ma courageuse personne pour se frayer un chemin parmi la marmaille éberlué qui me considère comme si j'étais le monstre du Loch-Ness. (J'ai d'ailleurs une théorie tout a fait constructive et fort plausible qui prouverait que the monster of the Loch-Ness ne résiderait pas cette contrée que nous nommons l'écosse mais bien en terre française dans le ventre de la monstruosité que je désigne quelques fois comme étant mon collègue, c'est à dire l'ineffable Bérurier. Bien entendu l'histoire serait trop longue à raconter aussi vous épargnerai-je cette chronique.) J'arrive donc rapidement au fond du wagon et lorgne en direction d'un compartiment vide qui anime autant ma convoitise qu'une jolie paires de fesses porté par la plus mignonne de toute les potesses (féminin de potes, mais mes éminents confrères de l'académie n'ont pas encore autorisés ce mot à rentrer dans le dictionnaire) de mon quartier. Quand soude un (et pas n'importe lequel) j'entend un bruit de dispute venant du compartiment en face de celui que je convoitait.

En temps que flic, j'ai quelques réflexes qui s'avèrent bon dans n'importe lesquelles des situations. Le premier est d'écouter avant d'intervenir et les voix fluettes qui sortent du couloir me semble tenir un discours des plus intéressant.

"Ton père ne devait pas pourrir dans les prisons d'Azkaban Malefoy ? Interrogeât une voix de garçon en pleine muation (ou muaguage j'ai pas encore choisi le mot).

- Bien sur petit pote Potter, répondit une voix traînante et désagréable. Aussi désagréable d'ailleurs que celle du père. (C'est que Bibi n'est pas totalement bête, il arrive à retenir les noms.) Mais ce n'est pas ton petit coup d'éclat d'il y a deux mois qui aura mit pour de bon mon père en prison. Au fait, repris t'il après une pause, comment va ton parrain ?

- Malefoy sale petite…

- Ron !! S'écrit (en trois lettres) une voix féminine."

C'est alors que je décidait de faire mon entrée (notez la tournure romanesque). Je me poste devant la puerta et là deux montagne (de je ne sait quoi) me bloquent le passage. En réalité nan, ils bloquent plutôt la sortie aux trois jeunes compères que j'ai aperçu sur le quais. Le fiston du flamboyant, le binoclard à lunette (pléonasme aussi énorme qu'un Jean-pierre Foucault à l'air bête) et la souris mal coiffée. Les deux garçon sont debout, le brundinet sert les poings le regard embué et l'incandescent pointe un bout de bois de trente centimètre (de bois j'ai dit) en direction du blondinet.

"Excusez moi, fait-je de ma voix la plus aimable."

Les excroissance pachydermique qui tienne lieu de garde du corps au fiston Malefoy se retourne et je constate que leurs mine est aussi stupide qu'un corbillard peint en blanc. Ils encadrent le troisième larron de la bande qui, comme je l'avais pressentit, est le digne fils de son père. Même tête de fouine congestionné, même regard lâche, même tignasse blonde (la famille est sponsorisé par l'Oréal) et même faux air supérieur. Tout les six me considèrent, certains avec une mine ébahit, d'autres ont l'air heureux de me voir débouler ainsi, l'un d'eux, en revanche (devinez lequel), ne semble pas content du tout. Quant au deux gorilles, difficile d'évaluer leur expression tant elle semble tendre vers des émotions encore inconnus à ce jour du Karma humain. Malefoy fils tourne les talons et s'apprête à partir en jetant des regard noirs et théâtraux à l'assistance. Mais je suis toujours dans l'encadrement.

"Vous étiez en train de discutez il me semble nan ? Ne vous gênez pas pour moi finissez. Fit votre humble serviteur en jetant un regard complice au fiston du père Weasley (que de jet de regard depuis tout à l'heure on croirait presque un western). Y'a pas à dire les rouquins sont attachant et comme dans 90 pour cent des cas… Enfin vous savez quoi."

Suivant alors les bons conseil prodiguer par votre samaritain préféré lors d'une plaisante démonstration en pleine gare lors du chapitre précédant, le flamboyant applique sa menotte contre le nez du blondin modèle réduit et l'envoi faldinguer contre mes jambes. Ce dernier ce relève en se tenant le nez (ça me rappelle un tableau vu pas si longtemps) et part en courant suivi de ses deux sbirmanizators (une espèce de dinosaure en voie d'extinction de voix). Comme tout les méchants qui quitte un chapitre de roman de manière peu glorieuse il lance z'au cas z'oute.

"Vous aurez des nouvelles de mon père, il vous fera renvoyer."

Les menaces moi vous savez j'en ai déjà reçu par dizaine de millier, et là seule qui pourrait me faire un tant soit peu frémir du ciboulot ce serait de me menacer de ne plus pouvoir vous conter, avec toute la fougue qui me caractérise, mes histoires. Aussi quand un mouflet de 16 ans me promet que je serais renvoyé d'un emploi (fictif en plus) par son pater familias je ri doucement dans ma barbe (que je prend soin de raser chaque matin). Fort de cet avis pour le moins net sur la question je me tourne vers les trois enfants.

C'est la fillette (qui, à 16 ans n'est pas tant fillette que ça, mais on se sent tous plus ou moins responsable d'une jeune fille) qui ouvre la bouche la première : "Sachez que je désapprouve vos méthodes. Et toi Ron tu ne vous guère mieux.

- Peut être mais ça soulage, renchérit ce dernier. (Pensez vous, 5 tomes qu'il attend)

- Et ta main ça va ? Je m'inquiète du rouquin.

- Non apparemment c'est bon.

- Bien, je scrute les troisième garçon, celui-ci n'a pas encore dit un mot. Je soupçonne le fait qu'il ne vaut pas mieux en rajouter. Je revient au rouquin. Donc toi tu es Ron Weasley ?

- Ronald corrige t'il.

- Et voici donc ?

- Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, me répond t'il.

- Dite monsieur… Demande la prénommé Hermione.

- San-Antonio, l'informais-je. Mais les jolie filles peuvent m'appeler San-A.

- Monsieur San-Antonio, trancha t'elle. Vous êtes notre nouveau professeur ?"

Je la regarde la mine abasourdis et puis je me reprend.

- Oui bien sur. Je doit voir Hagrid pour les détails. Fait-je avec le plus d'aplomb possible. Maintenant les ninos je vais faire le voyage en face donc si les trois Calabéros décident de revenir vous saurez ou me trouver."

Sur ces mots je quitte d'un pas alerte les compartiment dans le but de gagner celui situé juste en face et d'y prendre place le plus confortablement possible. (Quoi ? Tiré par les cheveux cette phrase ? Allez au diable.)

Je songe à mes nouvelles rencontrent. Ainsi donc, le père antipathique à un espion dans la place. Et il n'a pas l'air de s'entendre avec les trois énergumènes que je vient de rencontrer. Le rouquin est fort sympathique, c'est un brave ptit gars comme son father. La fille à l'air drôlement maligne. Quant au troisième, il m'intrigue, il n'a dit mot et pourtant quelques chose ma fait tiquer. C'était sur son front. Comme le ferai Colombo (sauf qu'a la différence de Colombo m'a femme ne me dit jamais rien trop occupé qu'elle est avec le plombier) je sort mon calepin et note tout ces détails.

Maintenant il est temps de profiter du reste du voyage du mieux que possible. D'ailleurs une hôtesse distribuant des sucreries viens d'arriver. Et la douce enfant n'est pas la moins gironde des femmes que j'ai rencontré.

* * *

Merci a tout ceux qui on envoyer des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques à faire n"hésitez pas . 


	4. L'entrée de l'artiste

Troisième chapitre de cette grande saga familiale qu'est et restera cet hypothétique volume 6 nommé : Harry Potter et San-Antonio mènent l'enquête.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**L'entrée de l'artiste.**

Le train se stoppe. Nous voici arrivé en gare, moi, ma bitoune et vous, très chers lecteurs attentionnés. Prenant conscience de ce fait, je remonte mon falzar jusqu'au dessus de mon bas ventre, histoire de cacher mon caleçon et le tout nouveau motif décoratif qui l'ornera désormais jusqu'au prochain lavage, et jette un coup d'œil en biais à ma nouvelle jeune potesse livreuse de sucrerie (et point avare en gâterie). La jouvencelle s'est endormite comme la belle au bois dormant sur l'une des deux banquettes de mon compartiment (bibi ayant alors usité la seconde). Quoi de plus normale après la séance d'acrobatie que nous nous sommes livré pendant le voyage ? Je la contemple quelques instants tout en me demandant si je ne ferais pas mieux de la prévenir que nous sommes arrivé à destination. En galant chevalier servant, je la réveille par des mots doux (que je tairais ici-même) et, tout en lui suggérant qu'il faudrait peut être mieux qu'elle regagne son poste sans quoi elle risque d'être enguirlandé par la chef (une vieillasse dégoulinante qui ne ferait même pas envie à un marin ou un militaire), je l'embrasse tendrement pour un dernier au revoir.

Après avoir laissé la marmaille descendre du train, je prend à mon tour place sur le quais. Une vieille enturbannée s'occupe de regrouper les élèves autour d'elle et de les faire monter dans des espèces de barques surmontées d'une petite loupiote. Ainsi paré, les mioches se laisse porter sur un lac inspirant autant confiance qu'un Kebab préparé par mon turc de voisin et immaculé de sauce blanche de provenance plus que douteuse. Malgré tout, les chérubins on l'air ravi. En scrutant leurs visages je m'aperçois qu'il ne s'agit pas de tout les mioches de l'écoles mais seulement des plus jeunes. Le monde magique connaît donc lui aussi des rituels de passage aux même titre que nous z'autres humains avons le bizutage et les pépitos.

Je repère rapidement mon trio, ils prennent place à la façon de cendrillon dans une calèche tirée par du vide. De toute façon c'est magique et je refuse de m'obstiner à chercher plus loin. Les calèches donc se dirige toute brinquebalantes vers le château/école/institut/pensionnat magique qu'est Poudlard. Château pas dégelasse d'ailleurs. tout illuminé de chandelles et de multiple fanions, il me rappelle une enquête que j'ai du résoudre dans le puy de dôme.

J'ai suis donc là à admirer les bâtifications de mes homologues de contes de fées quand un géant à l'aspect rustre, rugueux et rougeaud viente à moite. De par ses traits, sa taille et sa carrure, je le prendrais presque pour l'inégalable Bérurier mais en plus propre et plus mal habillé. Sa barbe mal dégrossi m'évoque un nid de paille qui aurait décidé de se teindre en noir dans le but de gagner quelques neurones supplémentaire. Ses sourcils broussailleux sont du même acabit et ses énormes paluches serrerait celle du gros en tant de force que l'on pourrai croire qu'ils sont frère. Brefs pas besoin de m'étendre pendant quelques chapitres sur une description aussi redondante qu'ennuyeuse pour tout les lecteurs qui auraient suivis les aventures d'Harry Potter depuis le premier tome, vous l'aurez devinez, le personnage qui ose m'aborder avec tant de splendeur qu'un rat d'égout soumis à une intoxication alimentaire de chou, n'est autre que le dénommé Hagrid, contact parmi mes contacts et à ce qu'il vient de me dire garde chasse de l'école.

Nué d'applaudissements.

"Monsieur San-Antonio ? fait le barbu.

- Tout à fait, fait-je.

- Je suis Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école. On m'a dit de vous éclairer au sujet de notre… euh… Affaire."

Là-dessus, il éclate en sanglot. Bien sur, je n'ai rien contre les gens corpulent qui éclate en sanglot (même si un grand garçon comme ça devrait savoir se contenir) mais je n'éprouve guère le besoin qu'ils viennent s'éponger sur mon épaule me couvrant par là même de goutte d'eau salé qui me laisse la désagréable impression d'avoir reçu la mer morte en plein face.

" C'est… que… voyez vous… je l'aimais moi… elle aussi elle m'aimait. Dites ? Vous trouverez les coupables hein ? Vous les trouverez ?"

Que voulez vous répondre ? Oui ? Nan ? Peut-être ? Vous voulez que je dise franco que je pane que dalle à son histoire et que si ça commence comme moi je retourne à retrouver mon Boss, mes poteaux, mon entourage et mes Serial Killer bien français ?

Et ben nan, à la place je lui dis que je me débrouillerai pour faire du mieux que je peu, qu'il ne doit pas sans faire, qu'il doit se ressaisir, et toute une panoplie de bon mot tiré d'une pseudo-psychologie-de-flicaille-de-bazar.

Les gros se calme et essuie une larme de 33 cl d'un revers. Il prend ma valoche et me demande de le suivre. Allez hop, comme on dit. Nous empruntons, à peu de chose près (de quoi je ne sais pas), le même chemin que les gamins qui sont partis en carriole. Chemin boueux comme donc du pudding, herbe verte détrempée et Champomy d'abord. C'est bien l'angleterre. Terre anglaise et rubiconde ayant le monopole de la bouffe dégeux, du temps de chiote et du langage américain en version chatié (les rosbifs on le privilège de nous épargner les "fuck").

"Il faut se dépêcher un peu, Dumbledore veut vous voir avant que ne commence la cérémonie de répartition." Fait mon nouveau gros (c'est que sans Béru j'aurais eu peur d'avoir le mal du pays moi).

Je biffe tout ce qui est inutile dans sa phrase et j'obtient dédé. Soit Dépêcher Dumbledore.

"Ainsi donc, si j'ai bien comprite, vous connaissiez la victime ?

- Et comment que je la connaissais. C'était ma femme. C'est même moi qui est trouvé son cadavre.

- Ah, et ou ?

- A l'orée de la forêt interdite. Pensez-vous, je venais faire ma ronde comme chaque soir et je l'ai trouvée. Même morte elle était belle.

- Ah.

- Comment ?

- Non rien.

- Ah

- Et qu'avez vous fait ensuite ?

- Je suis allé prévenir Dumbledore. C'est le directeur de l'école. Il a pris les mesures nécessaire et a fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Bien, fait-je en refermant les magnifique bloc note qui ne quitte jamais la poche arrière droite de mon pantalon. Oh quel est cette peinture ?"

Nous venions d'arriver dans le château en lui-même. D'immenses couloirs s'étalaient devant mes yeux et ceux-ci (les couloirs pas les yeux bougre d'abruti) étaient ornés de portes, de briques et de tableaux. Fait étrange, les tableaux n'était po immobiles mais chuchotait sur notre passage en faisant moult commentaire quand à ma présence en ces lieux.

Celui qui avait attiré mon attention, représentait un moine rondouillard vêtu du robe de moine affalé contre le coins inférieur gauche de son cadre qui dormait du sommeil du juste et un bris de doux.

"Oh ça, c'est le tableau du moine gras. Vous pourrez le voir, c'est un des fantômes de notre école. Celui des Poufsouffle pour être précis. Notre école est scindé en quatre maison toutes sous la tutelle d'un de nos plus important professeur. Bien sur il existe quelques rivalité mais dans l'ensemble ça se tiens." M'expliqua le gros.

Nous continuâmes notre route (avec fougue et courage écrirait un auteur plus pompeux que moi) et nous dirigeâmes (toujours sous le coups des même adjectifs) vers la tant crainte des élèves salle des professeurs.

"Voilà, je vous laisse ici. Vous ferez connaissance avec tout le monde. Moi il faut que j'aille faire patienter les élèves."

Et sur ces mots, il m'abandonna. Et moi aussi chères lecteurs. Du moins jusqu'au prochain chapitre.


End file.
